Birthday Surprises
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: It's Kimiko's birthday and she doesn't want anyone at Cram school to make a big deal about it, but unfortunately someone in her class already knows {Rin x OC lemon}


Kim sighed quietly, sitting at the back of the classroom of the Exorcist Cram School like any other given day. But today was a bit more special for her, because today was her birthday. But she didn't want anyone to know, mostly because they would make a big stink about it, if they haven't already. Her eyes grazed across the room until they stopped at a certain demon, Rin Okumura. She liked this him even before she knew he was actually a demon. She liked him a lot, and finding out he was a demon, to her made him even cuter.

"Oi! Kim what are you so deep in thought about?" Rin asks, leaning back in his chair so that he could look at Kim.

Kim felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she blushed crimson, before shaking those thoughts away.

"Huh?! Oh... U-Um... nothing at all." She quickly said, fiddling with the tips of her hair.

Rin raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You're all red, are you sick?" He asked a bit worried since he didn't want her to be sick. Last week Yukio told him that today would be her birthday.

"N-No...just a bit hot?" Kim quickly lies, hoping that he would believe her, since she didn't exactly know what to do if he didn't.

"Then let's get some fresh air." Rin says, smiling at Kim.

Kim bit her lip, preventing a further blush before nodding her head.

'Sure!" She says, standing up.

"Alright then" Rin says, taking Kim's hand and leading her out of the classroom to outside. But he didn't stop outside; he kept walking up to his dormitory.

"Rin wh-where are we going...?" Kim asks nervously.

"You'll see." Rin says, pulling her along, a slight smirk on his face.

~Time skip {inside Rin & Yukio's room} ~

Kim bit her lip gently before sitting down on the bed which Rin sat down closely next to her.

"Kim?" Rin says.

"Yea-" Kim was about to say but her words were cut off with Rin's lips crashing on to hers. She blushed even more, but soon returned the kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Within minutes Rin had Kim pinned to the bed and was kissing down her neck. "R-Rin..." She moans softly, as he found her soft spot and sucked and licked at it before biting his fangs gently down into it, leaving his mark on her. He started to work off her shirt.

"W-wait what about Yukio...?" Kim says, as much as she wanted this she didn't want Yukio walking in halfway through.

"He has a meeting so he won't bother us." Rin says, as he got Kim's shirt off and smirks, trailing his fingers across her chest.

Kim blushed softly before she started to unbutton Rin's shirt and undo his tie before sliding it off his shoulders.

Rin smirked and bent his head down as he unclasps her bra, and started to lick and suck at her plump breasts.

Kim blushed softly and let a moan, a bit louder than the one from before, escape her lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Rin smirks and nips at her breast before pulling back and taking off her skirt and panties.

Kim blushed and helped him before helping him take off his own pants along with his boxers, sliding them off his waist.

"Are you ready?" Rin asks, hovering over Kim's entrance. She blushed but nodded her head, before Rin slowly thrusts himself into her, not wanting to hurt her.

Kim cries out in pain as she took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to go away before moaning and nodding her head, telling him he can continue.

Rin started out slow, still not wanting to hurt Kim but soon quickened his past and went faster and deeper.

Kim moans out loudly as she arched her back, starting to scratch his back until his skin broke and small sections of blood trickled out, blushing to herself.

Rin smirks and groans a bit, as he went even deeper and harder as the bed started to rock beneath them, soon the two reached their climax, at the same time. " K-Kim..."

"RIN!" Kim moans out, arching her back as she released herself with Rin.

Rin panted slightly and pulled out, pecking her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Kim."

"Thank you… and Rin"

"Yeah" he replies sleepily

"I… I love you" Rin suddenly feels butterflies in his stomach

"I love you to Kimiko" He says, as Kim nuzzles her head up to his chest and smiles, soon falling asleep.


End file.
